


Если хорошо знаешь человека, то легко подберёшь ему подарок

by nitabe0



Series: GinZura Week 2019 [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, M/M, New Year, No Spoilers, Prompt: Gift, Slice of Life, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitabe0/pseuds/nitabe0
Summary: Под Новый год Кацура купил подарки для Йорозуи.





	Если хорошо знаешь человека, то легко подберёшь ему подарок

**Author's Note:**

> For @gz_week!  
> Day 5: Prompt "Gift".

Кацура шёл по улице, прижимая к груди большой бумажный пакет. Вокруг было шумно, зазывалы кричали о невероятных услугах и скидках, влюблённые пары обменивались подарками, дети кидали друг в друга снежки и заливисто смеялись. Кацура улыбнулся сам себе. Ему нравилась вся эта предновогодняя суета, нравилось это настроение. В такое время не хотелось делать никакого зла другим. Не было желания стирать улыбки с лиц людей, что просто живут и радуются празднику. Кацура и сам желал дарить радость, хотя бы немного. Именно поэтому он направлялся в Йорозую. Конечно, его подарки были довольно недёшевы, но он их выбирал от души и хотел, чтоб они понравились.  
Кагуре достанутся коллекционные издания ДВД с её любимой дорамой и кое-какие вкусные подарки, Шинпачи получит полное издание песен Оцу-чан с дополнительными видео-материалами, плакаты и книга с фотографиями (что было нелегко достать, но Кацура постарался). А для Гинтоки... Кацура долго думал, что ему подарить. Он хотел купить что-нибудь связанное с Кецуно Аной, но ничего не нашёл. Поощрять любовь к пачинко и алкоголю он не собирался, поэтому решил не дарить ничего связанного с этим. Самым безобидным, пусть и вредным (по мнению Кацуры), было признано парфэ. Поэтому Кацура приобрёл в любимом кафе Гинтоки абонемент на несколько бесплатных парфэ в месяц.  
Поднявшись по лестнице, Кацура прислушался. За сёдзи не было ни единого звука. Даже телевизор не работал. Обычно в этой квартире всегда было шумно. А сейчас, несмотря на довольно ранний час, стояла непривычная для Йорозуи тишина. Кацура напрягся. Первым делом он подумал о самом плохом развитии событий. Всё-таки Гинтоки, Кагура и Шинпачи могли легко попасть в неприятности. Но Кацура постарался себя успокоить и убедить себя в том, что они просто спят под котацу и не замечают ничего вокруг. Кацура вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз и поднёс палец к звонку. За секунду до нажатия на него, Кацура услышал из бара, который располагался на первом этаже, крик:  
– Са-ка-та! А ну вылезай, пора платить аренду!  
Кацура вздрогнул, от чего его палец нажал на кнопку дверного звонка. Тот издал быстрый и короткий звук, а из-за сёдзи послышалось злое:  
– Ну кто там ещё?!  
Кацура встрепенулся и быстро поставил пакет рядом с входом. Добежав до перил, он разом перемахнул через них и свернул в переулок рядом с домом. Он сам не понимал, почему его напугало подобное, но отчего-то казалось, что сейчас лучше не влезать.  
Он услышал, как по лестнице кто-то поднялся и хриплым голосом с сильным акцентом сказал:  
– Отосэ-сан просила передать, чтоб ты прямо сейчас заплатил за квартиру.  
Судя по звуку сёдзи, Гинтоки пытался их задвинуть, но у него не получилось. Он крикнул:  
– У меня прямо сейчас нет денег! Как только у нас будет работа, тогда и заплачу. Вали отсюда!  
Затем раздался звук удара по голове, после чего по лестнице спустились обратно в бар. Судя по всему, удар достался Гинтоки, потому что Кацура услышал, как тот пробормотал:  
– Больно же... Вот стерва.  
Кацура покачал головой и подумал, что Гинтоки сам виноват в сложившейся ситуации. Удар был вполне заслуженным. Вдруг раздался голос Кагуры:  
– Гин-чан, эта истеричка нам что-то принесла, ару?  
– А? О чём ты? – спросил Гинтоки.  
– Вот об этом, – сказала Кагура. Раздался шорох бумажного пакета. – О, тут моя любимая дорама, ару!  
– А это что за диски? Что-то с Оцу-чан? Для Шинпачи, видимо, подарочек. Жаль, что он сейчас у Отаэ. Порадуется этому добру только после праздников. Интересно, от кого это всё. Уж явно не от старой карги.  
Точно. Кацура не предполагал никаких открыток с именем дарителя. Он ведь собирался вручить подарки Йорозуе лично. А теперь они будут думать, что это им оставил кто-то незнакомый. Кацура вздохнул. Он мог бы выйти и рассказать о том, что именно он – даритель, но решил, что момент упущен. Замотав шарф вокруг шеи плотнее, Кацура с тяжёлым сердцем через закоулки отправился домой.  
Во время праздничных дней у Кацуры не было времени снова заглянуть в Йорозую из-за того, что у него были свои дела. Но мысли о том, что ему нужно проведать Гинтоки, не покидала его ещё пару недель после Нового года. Однако ему не пришлось прикладывать много усилий для встречи. Дела занесли его в любимое кафе Гинтоки, где тот как раз поглощал своё любимое парфэ.  
Кацура увидел его через окно и решил, что немного повременит с делами. Он зашёл в кафе и подсел к Гинтоки. Тот подскочил от неожиданности.  
– Зура! Ты меня напугал!  
– Прости, – виновато улыбнулся Кацура, – я не хотел. Ты здесь один? Где Лидер и Шинпачи-кун?  
– Они в Йорозуе, – флегматично ответил Гинтоки, облизывая ложку. – Сказали, что парфэ я могу поесть и один. Ну я и не стал спорить. Они всё равно уже который день приклеились к своим подаркам на Новый год.  
– Ты им что-то подарил? – с недоверием спросил Кацура. – Слабо в это верится.  
Гинтоки нахмурился, отвесил Кацуре подзатыльник и сказал:  
– Очень смешно. Подарил, но в основном мелочёвку. Вообще нам всем достался какой-то сказочный подарок. Шинпачи-кун получил кучу всякого барахла с его любимой Оцу, Кагура – любимые дорамы и еду. А я...  
Гинтоки указал ложкой на полупустой стакан с парфэ и довольно произнёс:  
– Клубничное парфэ на халяву! Уж не знаю, кем был этот незнакомец, но он нам очень угодил. Мне уж точно.  
Затем он потянулся и медленно, словно растягивая удовольствие, вернулся к поеданию своей любимой сладости.  
– Очень мило звучит, – Кацура потупил взгляд. Ему было приятно слышать, что все его подарки пришлись по душе.  
– Это да, – согласился Гинтоки. – Конечно, нам интересно, кто всё это принёс, но раз он решил остаться инкогнито, то...  
Он пожал плечами, мол, не так уж это и важно. Кацура заправил прядь волос за ухо и сказал:  
– Если ты действительно хочешь знать, кто это был, то я могу тебе сказать. Это я.  
Гинтоки поперхнулся и закашлялся.  
– Ты?! Но на том пакете даже твоего имени не было написано!  
– Ну, я хотел отдать их вам лично, но... – признаваться в том, что его спугнули крики, не хотелось, поэтому Кацура сказал иначе. – Не смог.  
– И долго этот пакет стоял у входа? – прищурился Гинтоки.  
– Нет, не очень, – Кацура не стал уточнять срок.  
– Зачем ты ушёл? Надо было остаться с нами.  
– Я не знаю, – промямлил Кацура, почёсывая шею. – Не думал, что мне место с твоей семьёй. Наверное...  
– Ты идиот. И говоришь ты глупости, – мягко сказал Гинтоки. Он коснулся руки Кацуры, переплетая их пальцы. – Ты тоже часть моей семьи.  
Кацура исподлобья посмотрел на Гинтоки и смущённо улыбнулся.  
– Ого, какие слова... Совсем на тебя не похоже. Неужели я задобрил тебя с помощью парфэ?  
– Возможно, отчасти. Приходи сегодня к нам, если хочешь.  
– Хочу, но вряд ли смогу, – вздохнул Кацура. – Загляну к вам в течение недели.  
– Хорошо, пусть так, – Гинтоки не стал спорить. Он погладил пальцы Кацуры и по-доброму улыбнулся. Это был один из тех моментов спокойствия, которые было приятно ощущать. Кацура понял, что именно такие мгновения он хотел подарить и получить. Он не хотел, чтобы это закончилось так быстро, но Гинтоки спустя пару минут встал со стула и начал собираться домой.  
– Слушай, – Кацура дёрнул его за рукав кимоно, – пусть это немного поздно, но... Подаришь ли ты мне что-нибудь?  
Гинтоки закусил губу, его глаза забегали, движения стали быстрыми и спешными. Не сказав в ответ ни слова, он выскочил из кафе на улицу.  
«Наверное, это будет сюрприз», – довольно подумал Кацура и улыбнулся сам себе.


End file.
